


No [Lawlicht]

by 123HeyItsMe456



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123HeyItsMe456/pseuds/123HeyItsMe456
Summary: Just a short work of what I think would happen if Licht doesn't feel the same way :)
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Kudos: 5





	No [Lawlicht]

Lawless gulped, his eyes darting to the sides. His fingers curled into fists as he thought over what he was about to do. Then, he leaned in, hands ghosting over Licht's cheeks in an almost non existent touch. Half lidded heartbroken watery crimson peered into Licht's ashy blues as a bittersweet, forgiving smile crept its way onto the vampire's face. 

Lawless scanned Licht's stoic face, noting how Licht already had his hands placed softly on his waist. 

It felt oddly assuring and comforting. 

With their foreheads pressed against together, Lawless could feel the familiar comforting warmth of his Eve that contrasted harshly against his cool body. 

He heard Licht sigh, before his lips was brought to Licht's by a soft tug on his tie. It was only a quick peck, not lasting longer than a few moments. But for a split second, it felt like heaven to him. He savoured the bittersweet moment, before Licht pulled away. 

Lawless raised his head as Licht hopped off his bed. His eyes followed his movements around, already dreading whatever Licht had in store for him. Licht pulled his hoodie over his head, glanced back at him, before he turned and left through the door. 

Lawless lowered his head after his departure and sunk back into his bed, nuzzling the pillow that Licht had been using. 

Something cold and wet trailed down his cheek. A hand gently reached towards his cheek, only to notice it was tears when he pulled his hand back to inspect what it was. 

He sighed, dull puffy eyes gazing blankly at the wall ahead of him. Maybe, Lawless thinks, you weren't the one for me, but deep down I wanted you to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if they're OOC and how vague the context is :'D this was suppose to be part of a Fanfiction I'm currently working on so yea-


End file.
